


...And Let Me Love You For A Little While

by CasaByers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, More Sex, Oral, Porn With Plot, Sex, Tumblr Prompt, jonathan is talented, nancy is happy, they do it to music, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasaByers/pseuds/CasaByers
Summary: Anon: “Jancy prompt where they make love to soft songs and hes goin down on her and starts to hum and it tickles her pussy in a really sexy way...ok thats explicit but oh well...”
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	...And Let Me Love You For A Little While

**Author's Note:**

> What even is this!? No one knows... just read it.

Every couple of weeks, they had time, a moment, sometimes it was literally only an hour. Between college classes, family… distance… but they made sure they took that moment to see each other, touch, be. A silent promise that this was only temporary. And once a month, they had more than that. And they made sure they spent it… taking their time.

They always picked Jonathan’s place, he had a bigger bed and more privacy, and Jonathan always made sure they had a soundtrack, usually softer 80’s tunes with some 70’s tossed in to mix it up. It was usually only background, literally forgotten once they got started.

But tonight…

Nancy sighed happily, she never wanted to come across as overly indulgent or anything, but this was her favorite part of what they did on nights like this. Mainly because Jonahan took his time with this particular activity.

Nancy was laying on his mattress, blankets, pillows and sheets shoved aside, a thin sheen of sweat was the only thing covering her body. Her arms were at her sides, fingers gripping the sheets and releasing them, her eyes were squeezed shut and her mouth was open slightly as she let out soft sighs of pleasure.

Jonathan, was only a little bit further down on the bed, laying on his stomach, he currently had one of Nancy’s legs over his broad shoulder, her foot was resting on his back, the other leg had fallen off to the side, opening her up more for him. One of his big strong hands was gently fondling her breast, the other was resting across her flat stomach, keeping her from moving.

He was currently in the middle of leaving gentle soft kisses on her lower lips, just enough to cause pleasure, to make her sigh… he wanted it to last, and after months of trying, practicing, and once a marathon effort... they figured it out.

Nancy started to notice that he seemed to try and outdo himself each time they did this, and he told her as much a few weeks ago, he wanted to see how long and slow he could take it with her, until she either told him to stop or his neck got tired. So far neither had happened yet.

Nancy of course was very delighted by this, she of course benefited the most from these nights, well this part of the night. While they partook in various other  _ activities  _ throughout the night, this was by far her favorite. Not only was it pleasurable but it was relaxing. After days of college coursework, people, the bigger city life, this was always a nice escape. 

Nancy decided to stop thinking as soon as her mind started to think about her upcoming midterms… Fortunately she got a little help with the distraction and her back arched a bit when his tongue left her lower lips and started to gently lick her clit. Slow, soft laps with his tongue, on purpose so this wouldn’t end that soon. She sighed contently, the building anticipation of what was to come causing a chill to run through her body.

The song changed, and something else happened, her eyes got a little wide and she arched her back again… he was humming along to the chorus of the song, that was new, her hands traveled down to his hand on her tummy and wrapped her fingers around it and the other went to his hair and she gently ran her fingers through it, encouraging this new development.

“J-Jonathan…” it came out a soft whimper.

“Hmmm?” he asked in a hum as his lips gently sucked on her clit.

“Hum along again…” Nancy asked softly.

Jonathan arched a brow and glanced up at her, but he hummed along to the chorus of  _ Miss You by The Rolling Stones  _ and happily as he suckled her clit, she nearly bucked her hips in response, made almost a squeak sound. 

Jonathan pulled his mouth away, she whimpered in protest, “do you want a fast or a slow song?” he asked.

Nancy looked down at him, “faster… please…” she almost panted.

Jonathan nodded, dipped his head down, he knew his mixed tape so she wouldn’t be disappointed. 

She would have laughed if he wasn’t doing what he was doing to her with his tongue at the moment. And he hummed along to the quicker lyrics and music of  _ Robert Palmer’s Addicted to Love. _

Jonathan was always happy to oblige, always happy to make her happy, the fact that this made her happy made him happy, it also helped that he  _ really _ enjoyed it himself, he was rather proud of the care he took, the time, how it left her spent, wanting more and delirious after. He wasn’t a cocky guy but when Nancy told him he did an amazing job and she was happy… that was good.

And so he was going to hum the whole song as he sucked on her clit, and if he moved his shoulders a little bit to the song (it was a good song) and get her to make  _ those _ noises the whole time, it was a plus. When she arched her back right on beat, he was mildly pleased with himself, he wondered if he could get her there by the end of the song.

Nancy felt like she was going to explode as his pace picked up, as he hummed the whole song, music and all, she raised her hips, but was restrained by his arm and hand, which she loved. Her back arched, her hands gripped the sheets, she had the urge to hols back the moan, but she just couldn’t, she arched and let out a loud cry of pleasure, the wave was intense, her body jolted with each sensitive aftershock. 

The song ended and Nancy sighed, whimpered because he kept licking her entrance, she wanted something else to be down there, she gently pat his back, the signal that his tongue should probably let her rest.

He pulled away after one last swipe, and disentangled her legs from his shoulders as he crawled slowly up her body, leaving soft kisses along the way. 

He settled with his arms supporting his weight on either side of her head, his his hips pressed between her thighs.

Nancy smiled as she took another breath, “did you time it to the song?” she asked.

Jonathan blushed slightly, “maybe?” he laughed slightly when she laughed and rolled her eyes slightly.

“You’re so weird,” she giggled before she pecked his lips.

Jonathan’s eyes lit up, delighted, and he started to kiss her back, slow and tender.

Nancy started to kiss along his jaw until she reached his ear, “i want you to fuck me now, please…” she whsipered it in his ear and then she kissed just below his ear, lips lingering.

Jonathan groaned, “absolutely,” he pecked her lips one last time and then he lifted his hips, she reached down between them, wrapped her legs around his hips, they both froze.

Love Machine by the Miracles started to play, they both looked at each other, “Nancy gave his dick a few nice strokes and his eyes slid shut as he started to thrust his hips into her hand… it took a couple of seconds for him to realize it was to the beat of the song, he almost burst out laughing, instead he reached down and gripped her thigh and opened her up a little more and she guided him into her hot, wet and sensitive pussy.

Nancy nearly purred, that felt so good, his girth, how hot he was, she let her fingers trail through his hair just below his belly button, scratching gently, before she reached both hands around his neck and ran them through his hair.

Jonathan decided to start thrusting in time to the music, Nancy responded by gripping his hair and shoving her tongue into his mouth, which he returned just as intense. And then when they both needed oxygen, he pressed his lips to her neck, kissing her there.

Nancy got to his ear again, softly this time, “you’re just a love machine… you won’t operate for nobody but me,” Nancy sang softly, breathing deeply when he hit a particular spot.

He growled and kept up the pace. She was getting close so she kept whispering things into his ear. Including just her soft moans and whimpers.

Jonathan was close and reached between them to play with her clit, her back arched, her walls clenched him in a vice grip. He couldn’t even thrust and that was it for him.

He stuttered and growled into her ear and Nancy cried out as another smaller orgasm hit her.

They both lay panting softly, he had collapsed on her, she had wanted it and held him close in a hug, with her legs and arms wrapped securely around him.

“I don’t think I can move,” Jonathan murmured into her shoulder.

“Mmm good,” Nancy replied. She giggled when he started to roll off of her, she had to let go and sighed as he ended up on his back staring at the ceiling.

Jonathan realized he rolled too far from her and moved closer, pulling their sheets and blankets over them and with a huff settled back on the pillow Nancy was laying on.

She kissed his shoulder in appreciation and rolled onto her side and lifted her leg and rested it across his lower half. 

“You really are a love machine by the way,” Nancy couldn’t help but say.

Jonathan glanced at her, he seemed to puff up his chest, and Nancy tried to stifle a laugh. 

“Lucky for you… tonight isn't over yet,” he whispered back.

Nancy sighed happily, and then her tummy grumbled, she looked down at it, startled, “clearly it knows it’s past dinner time,” she laughed.

Jonathan reached over to gently rub her tummy, “i’m gonna make you pasta for dinner with garlic bread,” he promised.

“Love and cooking machine… wish i was moving in with you sooner than a month,” Nancy said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Jonathan cuddled her close and pressed soft kisses to her lips. 

Suddenly,  _ Get Off by Prince  _ started to play on the stereo.

Nancy arched her brow at him, Jonathan made to get up and turn it off, she stopped him, “I’ll remove these songs from the mix,” he murmured.

Nancy pressed a kiss to his lips, “what can we do to this song?” she asked seductively and with a look he knew meant she was down for some interesting stuff.

Jonathan let out a growl before he rolled them again on the bed.

Dinner could wait.

Fin

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
